Momentous
by Phylindan
Summary: Ketika ego tak ingin diluruskan oleh pikiran. A YeWook Fanfic. Yaoi. RnR please.


Theme: Sexy, Free and single

Title: Momentous

Pairing: YeWook

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/family

Warning: Official pairing, YAOI =)

Enjoy, please! :D

_Your tweet was posted!_

Sebuah respon jejaring sosial media yang terkenal dengan sebutan twitter terpampang di sebuah laptop milik seorang lelaki berperawakan mungil di hadapannya. Jari telunjuknya kemudian menari diatas mousepad untuk menggulir data dalam akun miliknya yang sejak dua tahun lalu ia daftarkan.

Dia adalah seorang bernama Kim Ryeowook-salah seorang anggota boyband besar asal negeri ginseng; Super Junior. Hari ini adalah hari kamis. Karena jadwalnya yang sedikit renggang ia menghabiskan waktu paginya di Dorm Super Junior bersama sebuah laptop dan berselancar di internet.

Merasa bosan dengan timeline-nya yang sepi, Ryeowook 'iseng' mencari nama akun kekasihnya di akun tersebut dalam kolom Search. Ingin melihat apa saja yang ditulis oleh fans untuk kekasihnya yang masih dalam satu grup dengannya itu; Kim Jong Woon alias Yesung.

Bergulir dan bergulir. Ryeowook sesekali tertawa tertahan melihat isi tweet yang dituliskan oleh beberapa fans yang kebanyakan para kaum hawa. Mulai dari ucapan semangat, perhatian, kata cinta sampai tentang harapan yang menghubungkan keduanya. Membuat Ryeowook tertawa kecil membacanya.

Setelah menguasai tawanya, Ryeowook kembali menggulirkan tweet-tweet terbaru sampai kedua bola mata bulat kecilnya menangkap suatu artikel yang di-share dengan menghubungkan akun Yesung dan dirinya. Ryeowook semakin tertarik dengan apa yang dituliskan akun yang sepertinya yeoja itu tulis. 'I can't believe this. I hope this is a hoax. Because shfly3424 belongs to ryeong9 ;('. Begitulah dan Ryeowook segera me-klik link yang menyertai tweet tersebut. Dengan berdebar-debar Ryeowook membaca setiap kata yang tertulis di artikel tersebut.

*o*

"Akhirnya senggang juga, aku akan menemui Wookie sekarang di dorm." Ucap seorang lelaki bersurai kemerahan yang kita ketahui bernama panggung Yesung dan juga vokalis utama Super Junior dengan senyuman riangnya. Ia menyambar sebuah blazer hitam dan kunci mobil lalu berpamitan bersama ibunya. Menemui sang Kekasih pastinya.

*o*

Ryeowook terpaku dengan artikel yang di bacanya. Bibir kecilnya sedikit terbuka dan bergetar, mata beriris senada madu itu menggantungkan air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Semua fakta yang dituturkan sangat menjurus dengan kebenaran benar adanya. Namun Ryeowook berusaha tetap tenang dan ingin membaca fakta, pengamatan, hubungan atau apalah dengan seorang wanita anggota girlband itu sampai selesai. Sampai selesai.

Tanpa disadari Ryeowook, anggota lainnya yang baru saja keluar kamar yaitu Donghae mengamati Ryeowook dari belakang. Tak mengindahkan tujuan awalnya untuk pergi ke dapur, Donghae tertarik untuk ikut membaca juga artikel yang dibaca oleh Ryeowook. Semenit kemudian Donghae menyadari sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan dan sedikit terkejut, namun tetap berusaha bersikap tenang.

Sudah lebih dari setengah artikel dibaca oleh Ryeowook. Kini ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya. Namun apa daya seorang Kim Ryeowook yang berhati polos, pada akhirnya satu isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

"Hiks.."

Mendengar isakan tersebut, Donghae yang memang sedari tadi diam mengamati Ryeowook di belakang namja tersebut dan menduganya akan menangis langsung menghadap Ryeowook dan memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Sstt.. uljima. Itu kan belum pasti, jangan langsung memercayainya." Ucap Donghae dengan mengusap punggung sempit Ryeowook untuk sedikit menenangkannya.

Ryeowook malah melanjutkan isakannya. "Tapi hyung, semuanya terasa nyata..," ucapnya lirih. Mengingat bahwa memang pada kenyataannya beberapa bulan kebelakang semenjak Yesung tinggal di apartemen dan dekat dengan beberapa anggota girlband ia merasa Hyung yang menjadi kekasihnya itu terasa semakin menjauh. Tak lagi seperti dulu. Yah, seperti dulu dimana mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua. Dan dengan adanya gosip seperti itu, membuat Ryeowook mau tak mau membuka hatinya yang terus beranggapan bahwa Yesung-nya takkan pernah menyakitinya bisa juga berpaling darinya.

Donghae bingung harus bagaimana, ini masalah dalam hubungan pastinya. Namun ia tetap berusaha menenangkan Ryeowook dan membiarkannya menangis di bahunya.

*o*

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang Yesung datang ke sebuah dorm Super Junior yang sudah akhir-akhir ini jarang ia datangi karena sibuknya keadaan dengan sebuah senyum riang masih terlukis di semangat ia memasukkan password dorm dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya.

"Selamat pagi. Aku akan bertemu dengan Wookie..," ucapan Yesung semakin melemah ketika melihat Donghae yang membelakanginya dipeluk oleh Wookie-Nya yang kini sedang... menangis.

Sedetik kemudian Ryeowook dan Donghae menyadari kehadiran Yesung. Ryeowook lalu melepas pelukan Donghae dan dengan kasar ia menghapus airmata yang mengalir dengan punggung tangan kirinya. "Aku ingin beristirahat." Ucapnya dingin. Lalu dengan sedikit berlari Ryeowook menuju kamarnya-yang dulu ditempatinya bersama Yesung- dan menutupnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Dengan refleks Yesung segera melangkah menuju kamarnya itu namun dengan segera dihalang terlebih dahulu oleh Donghae. "Kenapa?"

Donghae sedikit mendengus kesal. "Harusnya aku yang bilang kenapa. Kenapa kau tak mengetahuinya lebih dulu sih?" Ucap Donghae yang membuat Yesung mengernyit karena bingung. "Bacalah itu." tunjuk Donghae ke arah sebuah laptop yang masih menyala dan menampilkan artikel yang dibaca oleh Ryeowook beberapa saat lalu. "Lalu pikirkan kenapa Wookie bisa menangis."

Yesung segera melakukan apa yang diucapkan Donghae. Dengan teknik membaca memindai ia mudah mencerna artikel di hadapannya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berdiri dan menggedor pintu kamarnya dan Ryeowook dengan sedikit terburu-buru dan memutar knop pintunya. Namun, sayang Ryeowook telah menguncinya dari dalam.

"Hae-ah... ada apa sih ribut pagi-pagi begini?" ucap seorang namja kurus yang merupakan penari utama dalam Super Junior sambil mengusapkan matanya karena bangun dari tidur karena tergannggu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang melihat kekasihnya itu hanya menampilkan wajah khawatirnya. "Ada sedikit masalah antara Wookie dan Yesung."

"Oh, apakah itu-"

"Wookie, buka pintunya. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya," ucapan Eunhyuk terpotong ketika Yesung sedikit berteriak dengan suara baritone-nya untuk mencoba berkata pada Ryeowook agar membukakan pintu untuknya. "Oh, ayolah Wookie, kau tak bisa seenaknya begini." Lanjut Yesung. Merasa tak mendapat respon sama sekali. Yesung mengobrak-abrik isi dompetnya untuk mencari sesuatu.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari Yesung langsung menghampiri lelaki bersurai gelap itu. Mereka prihatin. Sepertinya ini bukan masalah mudah. Mengingat situasi emosi para anggota Super Junior yang sangat tidak mendukung. Dari kelelahan, tekanan dari berbagai pihak, dan masih banyak lagi. Salah satunya seperti ini. Firasat buruk.

Donghae menepuk bahu Yesung pelan. "Hyung, tolong kini tenangkan dulu dirimu," seakan tak ada yang lebih penting, Yesung mengabaikan perkataan Donghae dan ia kini menemukan benda yang sedari tadi ia cari didalam dompetnya. Sebuah kunci duplikat kamarnya bersama Ryeowook yang tak pernah terpakai sejak awal dan kini sangat dibutuhkan oleh Yesung.

Segera saja Yesung memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam lubangnya, dengan terburu-buru memutarnya dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Sebelum Yesung masuk, ia menoleh kepada duo dancer dibelakangnya dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Tak perlu ikut campur." Ucapnya dingin lalu menutup pintu dengan kasar. Dan kedua orang di hadapannya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ini harus disampaikan kepada leadernya nanti.

*o*

Yesung menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Ia lalu mendekati Ryeowook yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas perut boneka winnie the pooh kesayangannya. Menyamarkan suara isakan dari bibirnya.

"Wookie.." Yesung duduk di tepi ranjang Ryeowook dan tangannya berusaha membelai rambut Ryeowook. Namun belum sampai seujung jaripun Yesung menyentuhnya, Ryeowook telah menghentikannya dengan kata-katanya.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Ucap Ryeowook lirih tanpa menambahkan kata hyung ataupun nama Yesung namun sangat terdengar jelas dan menyakitkan di telinga Yesung. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh tangis itu untuk menatap tajam seorang Yesung yang kini terdiam.

"Sekarang keluarlah dari kamarku. Aku sedang tak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa saat ini." Ucap Ryeowook dingin.

"Apa maksudmu? Ini juga kamarku kau tahu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Yesung mencoba bicara dengan tenang.

Ryeowook mendelik tak suka. "Apa lagi yang ingin kau jelaskan? Sudah cukup. Semua sudah jelas. Pantas saja kau menjauh akhir-akhir ini. Ternyata ini yang ingin kau tunjukkan. Aku cukup mengerti."

"Kemana sopan santunmu, Kim Ryeowook? Tidakkah kau sedang berbicara dengan hyung-mu saat ini tanpa menyebutnya hyung?" tanggap Yesung dengan cara bicara Ryeowook. "Lagipula kau mengerti apa? Aku tak menjauh darimu." Lanjut Yesung.

Ryeowook tersenyum miris. "Aku tak sebodoh yang kau pikir dan aku cukup mengerti akan semua yang terjadi. Dan benar saja, ternyata kau hanya seorang hyung dan aku seorang dongsaeng yang dibodohi oleh hyung-nya." Seorang Ryeowook bisa-bisanya berkata kasar kepada orang yang lebih tua. Siapa yang menyangkal? Setiap manusia pastinya berhak bersikap apa saja.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir apa yang dibicarakan artikel bodoh itu hal benar? Bersikaplah profesional ketika kau menghadapi gosip apapun." Yesung mulai geram dengan ucapan kekasihnya itu namun masih mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Kau menjauh. Kenapa tak sedari dulu saja mengaku kalau kau itu berpacaran dengan seorang yeoja. Dan sekarang menyindirku tak bisa profesionalis?" Ucap Ryeowook retoris dengan nada dinginnya.

Yesung menghela nafas sejenak. "Wookie, aku tak pernah menjauh. Dan satu lagi, aku tak pernah berpacaran dengan yeoja manapun. Kau tahu itu."

"Oh, kau bilang aku tahu? Bagaimana bisa kutahu bila kau melakukannya dibelakangku? Sudahlah, kau bisa keluar dari kamarku sekarang." Ryeowook semakin menjadi, membuat Yesung menggertakan giginya menahan amarah.

"Panggil aku hyung, Wookie. Dan lagi, aku tak-"

"Diam dan berhentilah menyangkal! Semuanya terbukti di depanku. Sekarang keluarlah!" Ryeowook berdiri dan mengarahkan tangannya kearah pintu. Beniat mengusir ia tahu, hatinya tak sepenuhnya bersikap seperti itu dengan hyungnya. Ia hanya terdorong oleh egonya yang menuntut untuk kepastian yang nyata. Sebuah ego yang menuntutnya untuk terbebas.

Melihat Ryeowook yang semakin tak sopan di matanya. Yesung ikut berdiri dengan menunjuk wajah Ryeowook. "Kau pikir kau tidak menjauh dariku, ha? Selama ini kau terus dekat dengan Sungmin dan Hyungsik juga yeoja yang bernama Dhalma dan pada akhirnya melupakanku. Walau begitu aku tak pernah selingkuh. Ingat itu." Habis sudah kesabaran Yesung, kini egonya pun tak ingin berdiam diri.

"Sungmin? Hyungsik dan Dhalma? Dia hyung juga yang cukup mengerti keadaanku yang dibodohi oleh seseorang yang berpaling dibelakangku secara tidak hormat. Bahkan tak berani jujur sepertimu." Ucapan Ryeowook semakin membuat Yesung merasakan emosi yang memuncak.

"Jadi kau pikir selama ini aku tak mengerti keadaanmu? Bukankah yang berpaling itu kau, Kim Ryeowook?" ucap Yesung balik menatap tajam tatapan kekasih yang biasanya ramah itu.

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. "Oh, kau ingin memutarbalikkan fakta, eoh? Cukup tahu, kau tak lebih dari seorang pengecut!"

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat tepat disebelah kanan pipi tirus milik seorang Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tipis dan airmata segera memenuhi kembali kedua bola matanya.

"Jangan pernah mengatakannya lagi, Kim Ryeowook." Ucap Yesung dengan nada dan tatapan dinginnya. Didalam hatinya ia merasa sangat bersalah telah menyakiti Ryeowooknya, namun ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menghentikan kata-katanya. Yesung ingin menyentuh pipi yang telah ia 'sentuh' beberapa saat yang lalu, namun sebuah suara sang Pemilik menginterupsinya.

"Puas kau. Jangan pernah sentuh aku. Pergi dari kamarku. KELUAR!" Ucap Ryeowook sedikit berteriak. Airmata semakin memenuhi ruang matanya sampai akhirnya mengalir dikedua pipinya. Yesung semakin merasa bersalah melihatnya.

"Wookie, aku tak-"

"KELUAR!"

Blam!

*o*

Yesung merosot diatas sebuah sofa di ruang tamu dorm Super Junior. Di hadapannya kini para member yang lain menatapnya dengan pandangan bercampur dari marah dan juga kasihan kepadanya. Ia baru saja menceritakan detail kejadian yang membuat keributan dan pertengkarannya bersama Ryeowook beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau jahat hyung, seharusnya kau tak sampai menamparnya. Dia hanya belum berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini. Pikirannya masih polos untuk menghadapinya, hyung." Ucap Eunhyuk memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi setelah mendengar semua tuturan Yesung dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun perkataan Eunhyuk malah membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Padahal semua hanya dari sebuah artikel bodoh yang hanya dipenuhi kebetulan semata. Yesung tak habis pikir kenapa ini menimpa padanya. Ia butuh perrhatian dan juga butuh kebebasan. Memangnya gosip yang ditudingkan padanya itu terpercaya? Rasanya ingin berteriak saat itu juga didepan semua orang dengan berkata, "AKU **BEBAS**! Aku tak butuh kalian sebar berita apapun untuk membuatku populer karena aku hanya manusia biasaa!" begitulah imajinasinya. Agak frontal memang jika ia tak mengingat statusnya sebagai publik figur.

"Benar, lagipula kenapa kau tak menyadarinya lebih dulu sih? Itu kan gosip tentang dirimu payah, hyung." Sang Magnae Super Junior ikut menjatuhkan Yesung. Yesung sendiri hanya bisa diam dan memijit keningnya untuk mengurangi rasa pusing di kepalanya. Berbagi masalah dengan anggota yang lainnya malah membuatnya semakin terjatuh. Bagaimana bisa semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Kini ia harus merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan kekasih manisnya itu. Jangan sampai yang lebih buruk terjadi dalam hubungannya. Terlebih seminggu lagi adalah hari jadi mereka!

"Dan lagi, hubungan kalian sudah terjalin cukup lama kenapa masih mementingkan ego masing-masing sih. Jika sedang berada di panggung nanti, bagaimana jadinya? Kalian vokal utama, Hyung." tambah Sungmin yang membuat Yesung semakin kesal.

"Berisik! Kenapa kalian jadi memojokkanku sih?"

*o*

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Yesung tengah terduduk di lantai bersama anjing peliharaannya yang ia beri nama Kkoming. Kedua bola mata dengan sorot tajam itu menatap sendu sang anjing. Merasa semakin bosan, iapun menumpahkan keluh kesahnya di hadapan anjing yang kini bergerak riang dalam pangkuannya. "Kkoming... aku merindukannya. Kenapa dia jadi begitu sih? Aku kan juga butuh pengertian, tak hanya dia saja. Lagipula semua ini juga bukan kesalahanku. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Semua semakin rumit dengan masalah kecemburuannya. Memang hanya dia yang cemburu? Aku akui aku lebih merasakan cemburu dari apa yang dia rasakan!" Yesung mengakhiri ucapannya dengan helaan nafas panjang. Tubuhnya ia rebahkan begitu saja diatas lantai dan membiarkan Kkoming menduduki perutnya. Cinta tersering membuatnya semakin gila. Bukan bebas dalam mengekspresikan perasaan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Sebisa mungkin aku ingin masalah ini cepat selesai. Tapi bagaimana caranya bila Wookie terus menghindariku?" Yesung kembali berargumen dengan dirinya dan ia segera memikirkan cara jalan keluar yang terbaik.

"Bagaimana kalau meminta bantuan pada Hyungsik?"

*o*

Seorang Kim Ryeowook menatap malas jus melon di hadapannya. Sesekali ia menoleh kepada seorang lelaki bernama Lee Sungmin yang terus saja membahas masalahnya seakan masalah antara Ryeowook dan Yesung adalah sebuah berita yang sangat menggemparkan dunia.

"Hebat sekali Yesung-hyung bisa membuatmu semakin membeku seperti ini. Padahal menurutku pertengkaran kalian hanya melibatkan rasa cemburu yang dibuat rumit. Lihatlah, gara-gara kalian kita semua jadi kesulitan untuk masalah vokal." Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengambil camilan di rak dapur untuk menemani obrolannya dengan Ryeowook di ruang makan ini. "Dan lagi kalian itu sama-sama cukup egois. Mementingkan diri sendiri. Susah sekali untuk mengerti. Padahal hubungan kalian hampir menginjak tiga tahun." Lanjutnya.

"Itu karena aku butuh pengertian. Lagipula aku ini sudah dewasa, hyung." Tanggap Ryeowook dengan malas. "Tapi... tiga tahun itu apa umur yang cukup lama dalam sebuah hubungan?" tanyanya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan meletakkan dagunya diatas meja.

Sungmin melanjutkan. "Ya! Dewasa darimananya, Kim Ryeowook!" dan akhirnya Sungmin pun merasa pusing menghadapi dongsaeng-nya yang satu ini.

*o*

"Ayolah, aku butuh bantuanmu..."

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang tampak berpikir tajam, permintaan namja di hadapannya itu sedang ia pertimbangkan.

"Hyungsik-ah..."

"Yayaya hyung. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Tetapi bila gagal aku tak tanggung jawab. Oke?" tawar namja yang dipanggil Jungwook itu yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan antusias dari Yesung. "Dan satu lagi, jangan membuatnya semakin kecewa."

"Tak akan pernah. Kau hanya tinggal mengikuti rencanaku. Terima kasih." Ucap Yesung senang dan melanjutkan menyesap Coffee Latte di hadapannya. Kini ia telah memulai rencananya untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya bersama kekasihnya; Ryeowook. Tentu saja dengan meminta bantuan dari sahabat Ryeowook yang sering membuat Yesung cemburu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyungsik dari Ze:A.

*o*

'Manusia hidup untuk berpisah.'

Sebuah patah kalimat didalam sebuah novel dalam pangkuan seorang lelaki berparas manis membuatnya terdiam. Ya, Kim Ryeowook sedang membaca sebuah novel siang ini. Diantara sela-sela kegiatannya bersama Super Junior untuk rekaman vokal album keenam mereka.

'Manusia hidup untuk berpisah.'

Lagi Ryeowook mengulang kalimat tersebut dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa kalimat tersebut membawa bayangan seseorang yang sudah beberapa tahun kebelakang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang pemilik suara yang berseni; Yesung. Sejenak kepedihan juga melingkupi bayangannya itu. Bagaimana kalau Yesung benar-benar meninggalkannya? Berpisah darinya?

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Beranggapan bahwa pikiran anehnya segera hilang. Ia lalu kembali membaca deret paragraf selanjutnya dalam bab novel yang dibacanya. 'Aku sedang marah padanya.' Pikirnya dengan raut sebal namun juga terselip kekhawatiran disana.

Drrt.. drrt..

Merasa iPhone-nya bergetar, dengan malas Ryeowook menerima panggilan telepon yang masuk. Tanpa melihat nama yang tertera terlebih dahulu, Ryeowook segera saja menyapa orang yang tersambung dengannya itu.

"Yeoboseyeo!" sapanya sedikit kasar.

"Aish Hyung, ada apa denganmu?" orang yang tersambung dengan Ryeowook memprotes sapaan yang dilontarkan oleh Ryeowook.

"Maaf Hyungsik-ah... Kau menggangguku sih." Mengenal suara diseberang sana membuat Ryeowook melembut. Ia meletakkan pembatas halaman pada novel dipangkuannya.

"Tak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong maaf mengganggumu, Hyung. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bertemu." Orang yang diketahui bernama Hyungsik yang sudah dianggap Ryeowook sebagai dongsaengnya itu berbicara dengan nada riang.

"Serius? Memangnya kau tak ada jadwal, hum?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Untuk minggu ini aku free, Hyung. Nah, sekarang aku yang bertanya kapankah kau ada waktu luang di minggu ini hyung?"

"Hei, aku kan belum menyetujuinya."

"Aish."

"Baiklah, mungkin lusa malam nanti? Bagaimana?"

"Siap! Aku akan menjemputmu di dorm ya, Hyung."

"Ne."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Hyung-ku yang manis."

"Haha sampai jumpa juga dongsaeng-ku yang imut."

Setelah menerima ajakan dari dongsaengnya yang satu itu, Ryeowook merasa lebih baik. Mungkin itu dapat menyegarkan pikirannya daripada harus menghadapi member Suju yang lain yang terus menanyakan kapan hubungannya akan membaik dengan Yesung.

Namun siapa yang tahu, dibalik ajakan Hyungsik tersimpan rencana untuk mengembalikan dirinya kembali kepada Yesung sang hyung tercintanya itu.

Ryeowook pun kembali membaca halaman novel yang masih terbuka di pangkuannya. Ia mulai membaca kembali kalimat-kalimat yang tercetak. Namun sayangnya bayangan seorang Yesung terus berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Membuat konsentrasi yang sedari tadi dibangunnya menjadi buyar seketika. Biar bagaimanapun, ego takkan bisa mengalahkan rasa cinta.

"Menyebalkaaan!"

*o*

"Yesung, kumohon selesaikanlah masalahmu bersama Wookie secara baik-baik. Buanglah sifat keras kepalamu dan juga egomu." Sang Leader Super Junior berusaha menasihati dongsaengnya itu. Yesung sudah menduga hal ini pasti akan dibicarakan padanya. Dan untung saja ia telah memiliki rencana. Semua member Super Junior kecuali Ryeowook yang memang sedang di luar rumah kini memperhatikan Leeteuk yang menasihati Yesung.

Yesung hanya menatap Leeteuk datar. "Kau tahu Hyung, disini bukan hanya aku yang bersalah. Dan aku berhak untuk dibenarkan. Jangan karena aku yang tertua jadi harus selalu yang mengalah. Itu tak adil, Hyung." Jawab Yesung dengan nada kecewa. "Tetapi tenang saja, walau begitu aku takkan jadi seorang pengecut yang keras kepala dan aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelesaikan masalahku." Yesung berkata dengan bijak.

"Heh heh, kau sadar juga, Hyung. Lalu apa rencanamu?" sang Magnae Kyuhyun bertanya, ia tertarik dengan sesuatu yang akan dilakukan oleh Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung hanya menatap sebal Kyuhyun.

"Oke, kalian datanglah besok malam di cafe-ku kalau kalian ingin tahu." Yesung tersenyum. Membuat Leeteuk yang duduk disebelahnya itu ikut tersenyum menyemangati. Begitupun dengan member yang lainnya, walaupun mereka sedikit bingung dengan apa yang kira-kira akan dilakukan Yesung, yang mereka hanya ingin adalah semuanya kembali seperti semula. Semoga saja, Yesung berhasil dengan rencananya.

*o*

Hyungsik duduk di sebuah sofa ruang tamu dorm Suju. Ia kini mendatangi dorm Suju sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya; yaitu menemui Kim Ryeowook. Orang yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat sekaligus hyung-nya sendiri.

Malam ini sesuai dengan permintaannya kemarin lusa saat berbicara dengan Ryeowook ditelepon, Hyungsik segera mendatangi dorm Suju. Ia berpakaian rapi dengan setelan kemeja garis-garis biru yang simpel. Juga sesuai dengan janjinya kepada Yesung untuk membantu namja yang merupakan kekasih 'Hyung'-nya itu. Membantu agar hubungan mereka baik kembali. Meminta agar lelaki tersebut mengajak Ryeowook-nya 'jalan' dan pada akhirnya membawa Ryeowook ke Handel and Gretel; tempat cafe Yesung. Karena ia sendiri merencanakan sesuatu dan tempat yang menurutnya tepat adalah di cafe-nya. Maka dari itu Yesung pun mengundang anggota Suju yang lain.

Alasan mengapa Yesung memilih Hyungsik untuk membantunya adalah untuk mencegah kecurigaan Ryeowook, karena jika meminta bantuan pada anggota Suju yang lain pun sepertinya takkan berpengaruh pada Ryeowook. Walaupun terkadang Yesung sendiri merasa cemburu kepada namja yang dianggap dongsaeng oleh Ryeowook. Semua hanya demi hubungannya kembali, apapun caranya.

"Hyungsik-ah... akhirnya kau datang juga. Kenapa telat, eoh?" tanya Ryeowook sambil membawa dua buah gelas sirup untuk Hyungsik juga dirinya.

Hyungsik menerima sirup dalam genggaman Ryeowook dan tersenyum ramah. "Terima kasih, Hyung. Maaf tadi aku ada urusan sebentar, haha."

"Oh, tak masalah. Tadinya kupikir-" Ryeowook menghentikan ucapannya sejenak karena tiba-tiba tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Yesung yang baru saja masuk dorm tanpa permisi. Mau tak mau Yesung harus melewati ruang tamu dimana Ryeowook dan Hyungsik sedang duduk bersama dan melihatnya. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dengan menatap malas Yesung yang baru masuk itu. Tiba-tiba ia mempunyai ide menarik untuk menarik perhatian Yesung. Dengan segera Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dan duduk merapat kearah Hyungsik.

"Hyungsik-ah... malam ini kau akan mengajakkku kemana? Kuharap kita hanya pergi berdua ya..," ucap Ryeowook dengan nada manjanya dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya sampai bahu mereka bersentuhan. Hyungsik yang sudah tahu gelagat Ryeowook hanya bisa terkekeh gugup dan menatap Ryeowook dan Yesung bergantian.

Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook-nya dengan sengaja bermanja untuk memanasinya dan Hyungsik yang hanya terkekeh kearahnya membuatnya mendengus kesal. Sedikit banyak ia berterima kasih sekaligus menyesal meminta bantuan pada Hyungsik. Tetapi demi keberhasilan rencananya agar berbaikan dengan Ryeowook, Yesung harus mengubur rasa cemburunya sedalam mungkin.

"E-eh umm... kita ke bioskop saja bagaimana, Hyung?" jawab Hyungsik tersenyum kearah Ryeowook. Ia mengabaikan tatapan tak suka dari Yesung. Hitung-hitung sekalian mengerjainya juga. Begitulah batinnya.

"Baiklah~ aku ingin menonton film romantis." ucap Ryeowook kesenangan dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah manisnya. Sepertinya ia berhasil membuat Yesung sebal.

"Oh, kenapa ada nyamuk di dorm sih. Gatal... gatal." Ucap Yesung retoris kearah dapur sambil melewati Ryeowook dan Hyungsik tanpa menatapnya. 'Lihat saja nanti Kim Ryeowook.' Batinnya tersenyum menang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dan melihat situasi yang terjadi hanya terkekeh dan menanggapi ucapan Yesung.

"Hati-hati Hyung, bisa saja nyamuknya akan meminum 'darah manis'mu lho." Kyuhyun lalu melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya takut Yesung akan marah.

Ryeowook yang mendengar celotehan tersebut hanya mengabaikannya dan segera beranjak pergi dari dorm bersama dongsaengnya itu. "Hyungsik-ah, kita pergi sekarang saja. Aku bosan. Ayo!" ajaknya lalu menarik lengan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu dan pergi keluar dari dorm.

*o*

Hampir dua jam penuh Ryeowook dan hyungsik duduk menghadap layar lebar. Sebuah film romantis baru saja mereka saksikan secara VVIP, karena tidak mungkin mereka mengambil tempat untuk menonton secara reguler, bisa dikeroyok fans nantinya. Tetapi entah kenapa setelah menonton film di bioskop itu rasanya Ryeowook mulai semakin gila. Mulai dari bagaimana ia merasa jenuh dengan sajian film dan bayang-bayang momen bersama dengan Yesung. Membuat mood baik hariannya hilang saja.

Hyungsik yang melihat perubahan sikap Hyung-nya itu hanya tersenyum. Ia mengerti bagaimana sikap seorang Ryeowook ketika merindukan seseorang. Dan kini wajahnya menyiratkan semua itu. Tanpa Hyungsik pikir jauh pun ia sudah tahu siapa orang yang sekiranya membuatnya bersikap seperti itu. Lesu tanpa gairah hidup. Memikirkannya membuat Hyungsik terkekeh kecil tanpa sadar.

"Wookie-hyung, kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu. Manismu jadi hilang loh." Goda Hyungsik sambil menekan pipi kanan Ryeowook dengan jari telunjuknya.

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya. "Apa sih. Aku masih sebal dengan film tadi," ucapnya lalu memasang sabuk pengaman di jok penumpang. Kini mereka sudah berada didalam mobil Hyungsik dan ingin segera melanjutkan acara mereka.

Hyungsik melakukan hal yang sama dengan memasang sabuk pengamannya di belakang kemudi. "Hahaha, bukankah Hyung yang mengajakku nonton film itu dan kenapa sekarang malah tidak menyukainya?" tanya Hyungsik.

"Aish sudahlah. Sekarang kita kemana? Aku akan menurutimu karena kau sudah menurutiku. Jadi?" Ryeowook bertanya balik sambil mengecek iPhone-nya.

Hyungsik tersenyum menang. Ryeowook sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan menurutinya. Jadi tak masalah jika mengajaknya kesana sekarang. Lagipula timing-nya tepat dengan apa yang dikatakan Yesung tentang rencananya meminta bantuan ini.

"Kita ke Handel and Gretel ya, Hyung?" pinta Hyungsik.

Ryeowook seketika menghentikan pergerakannya bersama iPhone-nya dan menatap Hyungsik disebelahnya, menatap apakah anak itu serius? "Handel and Gretel? Tumben sekali, ingin apa kau kesana?" tanya Ryeowook curiga.

"Ahm i-itu... hari ini..." Hyungsik sedikit kebingungan mencari alasan, ia pun buru-buru melanjutkan kalimatnya sebelum Ryeowook menginterupsinya. "Hari ini ada launching produk baru, Hyung. Teacake dan Cappuccino khas Italia loh. Dan aku ingin sekali mencicipinya, Hyung." ucap Hyungsik memelas, ia lupa memikirkan alasan untuk mengajak Hyung-nya kesana. Untung saja ia bisa memikirkannya dengan cepat.

"Tapi aku harus cepat pulang, Hyungsik-ah..." balas Ryeowook malas, ia memasang tatapan dinginnya kembali. Bagaimana tidak, Handel and Gretel adalah cafe Yesung. Bagaimana kalau dia ada disana? Atau bagaimana jika Kim ahjumma menanyakan hubungannya dengan Yesung? Ryeowook tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan. Tetapi kalau menolak Hyungsik? Oh Tuhan dia tak akan membiarkannya merengek terus-menerus padanya seperti saat ini. Dia tak akan tega.

"Yaah ayolah, Hyung. Kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku kemana pun kan?"

"..."

"Hyung... kau mau kan menemaniku?" Hyungsik terus merayu Hyung-nya itu.

Ryeowook kembali memainkan iPhone hitamnya. "Ne... Tapi kuharap kau mau membungkusnya. Aku tak bisa berlama-lam disana." ucap Ryeowook dingin.

Hyungsik tersenyum. "Baiklah, Hyung!"

Dan Hyungsik pun mulai melaju mobil sport hitamnya untuk membawa mereka menuju Handel and Gretel. Dimana seorang Yesung tengah menunggu kehadiran sang kekasih untuk segera menyelesaikan semua yang harus diselesaikan oleh mereka berdua.

*o*

Hyungsik telah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan baik di parkiran yang sudah disediakan di halaman cafe yang tak cukup besar itu. Ia segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan bersiap untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Hyungsik-ah... aku akan-"

"Tidak Hyung, aku takkan membiarkanmu disini sendirian. Bagaimana kalau ada fans yang mengerumunimu disini? Ayo ikut bersamaku. Hanya sebentar kok." seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Ryeowook, Hyungsik segera saja memotong perkataannya dan melepas sabuk pengaman yang dipakainya lalu menarik Ryeowook agar ikut dengannya ke dalam cafe yang terlihat sepi itu. Agak aneh memang. Tetapi ini bagian dari rencana Yesung juga.

'Hyungsik menyebalkan! Aku tak mau ikut tetapi aku sudah ditarik paksa begini. Eh kenapa disini terlihat sepi? Aneh...' batin Ryeowook. Ia ingin sekali memberontak dan pergi menjauh dari tempat ini. Tetapi dia akan lebih dipandang curiga nantinya oleh Hyungsik. Dan Ryeowook tak suka itu. Dipandang curiga dan akhirnya akan ada penuduhan. Sama seperti pertengkarannya denganYesung beberapa hari ini.

"Sepertinya cafe ini tutup, Hyungsik-" terlambat. Ryeowook mengatakannya setelah ia dan Hyungsik masuk sempurna dan berada di hadapan sebuah meja pelanggan. Namun Hyungsik segera mengalihkannya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya, Hyung. Tunggulah sebentar disini dan jangan keluar!" dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Hyungsik segera berlari kecil ke arah toilet dan meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian tanpa sempat berkata apapun. Dan Ryeowook pun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Aish, anak itu. Tetapi kenapa disini sepi sekali. Tak ada pelanggan satu pun, bahkan meja kasir pun tak ada yang jaga." Gumam Ryeowook sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Di ruangan yang tak begitu besar ini hanya ada dia berdiri seorang diri. Hanya seorang diri.

5 menit... 10 menit...

Ryeowook mulai bosan. Ia pun mencoba menghubungi Hyungsik dan yang terjadi adalah smartphone dongsaeng-nya itu sengaja ditinggal atau tertinggal di atas meja pelanggan di hadapan Ryeowook, alhasil ia tak dapat menghubunginya sama sekali. Mana mungkin ia akan menyusulnya di toilet, bisa-bisa dia ketemu seseorang selain Hyungsik disana.

Sambil menatap kesal kearah smarthone Hyungsik dalam genggamannya, ia pun membuka handphone tersebut untuk mengurangi rasa bosannya. Disandarkannya tubuhnya disisi meja tanpa mendudukinya.

Ryeowook seketika terlonjak, smartphone Hyungsik menampilkan sebuah pesan masuk yang belum terbuka. Yang membuatnya terlonjak adalah kontak pengirim yang tertera disana. 'Yesung-hyung SJ'. Begitulah contact name yang tertera. Tanpa ragu dan rasa penasarannya, Ryeowook segera membuka isi pesan tersebut.

From: Yesung-hyung SJ

'Gomawo, Hyungsik-ah. Aku akan segera menemuinya. Sekarang bersembunyilah dan jangan menggangguku, hehehe'

Banyak pertanyaan dibenak Ryeowook, tetapi intinya adalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Namun membaca kata-kata 'bersembunyilah' dalam pesan yang dikirim oleh Yesung tadi membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan. Oh, Kim Ryeowook kau terlalu begitu banyak berprasangka.

Detik kemudian Ryeowook berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Ia ingin segera pulang saat ini juga. Namun harus dibuangnya pikiran itu karena sang pintu telah terkunci dan ia tak bisa keluar seinchi pun dari cafe berlabel Handel and Gretel ini.

"Aish... kenapa pintunya terkunci sih?" Ryeowook memegang pintu kaca itu dengan sebal. "Aku mau pulang..." kini ia mulai ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba semua lampu di dalam cafe mati. Ryeowook terrkejut tak mengerti dan semakin takut. Ia tak dapat melihat apapun di dalam dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu. Diluar sana masih banyak lampu yang menyala menghiasi malam dan juga dari mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya. Ingin sekali ia berlari keluar dari tempat ini.

Namun Ryeowook kembali terkejut ketika beberapa detik kemudian lampu cafe ini menyala kembali. 'Hei apa-apaan ini,' batinnya kalut. Dan keterkejutannya bertambah ketika ia melihat kearah meja kasir yang lurus dengan tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Seorang Kim Jong Woon berdiri disana dan menatap Ryeowook. Dengan setelan jas semi formal berwarna abu yang terlihat sangat pas dan membuatnya semakin tampan, ia berdiri dan menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan tajamnya yang khas.

Rasanya Ryeowook ingin menangis sekarang. Ia tak ingin melihat namja itu dulu. Dirasa Yesung mulai melangkah mendekatinya, Ryeowook dengan percuma terus menggedor pintu kaca itu dengan harapan akan terbuka. "Ayo, terbukalah..." gumamnya cemas.

Yesung terus menatap Ryeowook yang terus menggedorkan pintu masuk itu. Ia tersenyum miris mengetahui Ryeowook yang tak mau menatapnya. Hatinya kini gugup. Apapun yang terjadi malam ini semuanya harus selesai. Begitulah sugesti Yesung. Dengan mengambil satu tarikan nafas, Yesung mulai bernyanyi dan terus menghampiri Ryeowook untuk segera sampai di hadapannya. Tanpa iringan music maupun microphone. Hanya suara baritone-nya yang memenuhi cafe miliknya itu.

Jogeumman deoji namyeon

Neol dashi boge dwae seolleineun nal

Nae maeumi apado

Ipsureun jeojeolleo utge doeneun nal

(_The day when my heart flutters because_

_I will get to see you in a while_

_The day when my lips naturally smile_

_though my heart aches_)

Ryeowook tertegun mendengarnya. 'Bukankah itu potongan lagu yang dinyanyikannya?'. Ya, Yesung menyanyikan lagu itu dengan baik dan penuh penghayatan dan terdengar sangat menyakitkan dalam batin Ryeowook.

Deo isang neoege saranghae malhal su eobseojineun nal

Ireohke seolleneun heeojineun nal

Ralalalala neoreul bomyeon haengbokhal ppunya

(_The day when I no longer can tell you_

_I love you_

_The day when we break up that makes my heart flutters like this_

_Ralalalala it's just that I'm happy when I see you_)

Kini Yesung menyanyikan potongan bait bagiannya sendiri. Ryeowook semakin lemas dan bergumam. "Kau ingin kita benar-benar berpisah, Hyung?" gumamnya lirih, bagaimanapun juga ia tahu lagu ini adalah lagu yang menyiratkan perpisahan. Tetapi... benarkah Yesung ingin berpisah dengannya?

Namun gumaman Ryeowook masih dapat tertangkap sempurna oleh pendengaran Yesung yang kini tanpa disadari sang Kekasih telah berada dekat di belakangnya. Mendengar gumaman Ryeowook yang semakin salah paham tentangnya membuat Yesung langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Melingkarkan lengan kanannya pada leher Ryeowook dan lengan kirinya melingkar di perut namja manis itu untuk mengunci pergerakannya agar tak berontak.

Miri apahal pillyeoneun eobseo

Geunyang jigeum idaero

Neoreul saranghae...

(_There's no need to feel hurt beforehand_

_Now I just love you like this..._)

Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Ryeowook dan menyanyikan bagian terakhir dari lagu Super Junior yang berjudul A good bye itu dengan lirih dan setetes airmata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Menyadari Ryeowook yang semakin memberontak lemas dalam pelukannya dan menangis dalam diam membuat Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya itu.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ryeowook berniat menghancurkan keheningan itu dengan pertanyaan tersembunyi dalam hatinya beberapa hari ini yang sangat menyakitkan untuk Yesung.

"Kau ingin... meninggalkankku? Kita putus?" tanya Ryeowook pelan dan lirih. Yesung terbelalak kaget dan langsung membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook untuk menghadapnya.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Wookie." Ucap Yesung dan kemudian mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman tulus nan hangat. Membiarkan airmata mereka menyatu dalam malam yang cerah ini.

"Benarkah?" ucap Ryeowook pelan dan memaksa Yesung untuk melepaskan ciumannya. "Kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu itu? Bukankah itu berarti kau ingin kita berpisa-"

Ucapan Ryeowook segera terputus ketika sebuah bibir hangat kembali menguncinya sejenak sebelum Yesung menjawab semua itu. "Kau bodoh, Kim Ryeowook. Itu karena aku ingin kita **meninggalkan** kesalahpahaman ini. Aku tak mau permasalahan bodoh ini terus berlarut-larut. Aku tak sanggup jauh darimu. Aku tak sanggup kau menghindariku. Aku tak sanggup kalau kau terus-" kini Ryeowook yang mengunci bibir Yesung. Namun tidak dengan sebuah ciuman, melainkan dengan kedua tangannya ia membekap mulut Yesung.

"Kau yang bodoh. Kau kira aku bisa bertahan seperti ini, eh? Menyebalkan sekali dan lagi kau menyanyikan lagu seperti itu, membuatku ingin mati saja." ucap Ryeowook sebal dan menurunkan tangannya namun membuat Yesung tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang jangan menghindariku lagi, ya? Karena aku ada hanya untukmu, Kim Ryeowook. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan ingat itu selamanya." Ucap Yesung tegas dan menatap dalam manik madu milik Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis mendengar penuturan Yesung. Padahal hampir saja ia patah hati karena lagu yang dibawakan oleh Yesung beberapa saat lalu. Namun apa daya, cinta memiliki jalan yang berputar untuk menyatukan mereka berdua. "Buktikanlah, Hyung!" tantang Ryeowook dengan semangat dan menepuk-nepuk dada Yesung. Dan entah apa yang merasuki Yesung, ia kini memberikan Ryeowook sebuah seringaian di wajah tampannya.

"Hy-" Ryeowook belum sempat menyebut nama Hyung-nya, Yesung telah lebih dulu menghentikannya dengan sebuah ciuman. Menerima perlakuan yang tiba-tiba sedari tadi oleh Yesung membuat jantung Ryeowook terus berpacu dengan semangatnya. Sebuah rasa yang mengganjal dihatinya terasa menguap begitu saja ketika Yesung menyentuhnya. Namun kemudian, Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan sensasi hangat yang menjalar di tubuhnya setiap Yesung memainkan bibirnya seperti ini.

"Ermmh..." lenguhan kecil mulai lolos dari bibir Ryeowook ketika Yesung menarik kepalanya semakin mendekat agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan Ryeowook juga semakin mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkar di leher Yesung entah sejak kapan. Yesung segera saja semakin melumat bibir kecil kekasihnya itu dan menggesekkan lidahnya untuk mengeksplorasi isi dari mulut hangat yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Arrh!" tiba-tiba Ryeowook merasakan lidahnya berdenyut dan langsung membuka matanya. Melihat Ryeowook yang kesakitan karena lidahnya yang tergigit olehnya sendiri membuat Yesung melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali tersenyum. Ia segera mengecup bibir Ryeowook, menghisapnya sebentar lalu melepaskannya. Menghisapnya lagi lalu melepaskannya lagi. Menciptakan decakan halus dari kedua bibir mereka. Yesung terus melakukannya pada kedua belah bibir Ryeowook secara bergantian sampai bibir mungil itu merekah sempurna oleh perbuatan Yesung.

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian sebuah suara mengganggu kenikmatan mereka berdua. Seorang magnae Suju yang terlihat menatap malas kedua insan yang tengah berciuman itu. "Haah... jadi kau mengajak kami kemari untuk menyaksikan siaran langsung orang dewasa, huh? Dan lagi kalian juga menghalangi pintu keluar, Hyung." ucapnya malas. Dan seketika itu semua anggota Suju dan juga Hyungsik keluar dari arah dapur menuju tempat Yesung dan Ryeowook. Mereka terlihat tertawa senang dan juga lega.

Yesung yang sedikit kaget dengan refleks menghentikan ciumannya, ia hanya tersenyum kaku. "Tentu saja tidak, Kyu. Aku kan ingin mengajak kalian bersenang-senang dengan kembalinya aku bersama Wookie, hehe~" tawanya sembari menautkan jarinya dengan jari-jari tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya terkejut dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam dan wajah yang memerah padam. Ia malu, semua anggota yang lain pasti melihat semuanya dari awal. "Ka-kalian..." ia tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi, yang pasti ia sangat malu.

Melihat kekasihnya yang menunduk dengan wajah memerah seperti itu membuat Yesung gemas. "Hei, kalian membuat kekasihku malu."

"Hei, berhenti menggodanya, Donghae! Mwoo, kenapa kau menciumnya, Hyungsik? Aish mau kau bawa kemana Wookie-ku, Eunhyuk?!"

Dan Yesung yang terlalu posesif pun kembali membuat suasana ramai dengan para anggota yang lain yang sengaja menggodanya.

*o*

Akhirnya malam itu dihabisi oleh semua anggota Suju plus Hyungsik yang ikut bersenang-senang bersama. Mereka ditraktir oleh Yesung di cafenya itu. Hingga hampir tengah malam mereka baru saja menyelesaikan pesta kecil-kecilan itu.

"Wookie, kau tidak akan pulang ke dorm?" tanya Leeteuk dengan senyum khasnya dan bersiap untuk keluar dari cafe dan kembali ke dorm.

"Hehe, aku akan menginap di tempat Yesung-hyung."jawab Ryeowook senang.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang menyela dan menyeringai. "Ah, apa kau ingin melakukannya dengan Yesung-hyung?"

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan seperti kebiasaannya saat ia tak mengerti. Bersamaan dengan itu Leeteuk dan Yesung yang datang menghampiri mereka. Tetapi Yesung mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dan segera menatap tajam sang Magnae.

"Jangan coba berpikiran yang macam-macam, Kyu." ucap Yesung mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aish, harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu, Hyung." dan Yesung kembali mendelik tak terima ke arah Kyuhyun yang juga menatap balik Yesung.

"Astaga kalian benar-benar kekanakkan," ucap Leeteuk dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yasudah, kami pamit dulu. Yesung, kau jaga Wookie baik-baik ya." Dan setelah mengucapkan pamit, Leeteuk segera menarik sang Magnae untuk ikut pulang ke dorm bersama dengan yang lainnya yang sudah bersiap menuju parkiran.

Namun dengan cepatnya Kyuhyun membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Ryeowook yang membuat sang empunya telinga merona dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Mengerti dan merasa malu, mungkin.

Dan setelahnya Kyuhyun langsung berlari menyusul Leeteuk yang sudah berjalan jauh beberapa langkah darinya untuk menghindari Yesung yang kembali menatapnya dengan sebal.

Yesung segera menangkup pipi Ryeowook yang masih merona itu dan mengangkatnya agar dapat menatapnya. "Astaga, demi apapun apa yang dikatakan oleh Magnae sialan itu, Wookie?" tanya Yesung khawatir. Ia menduga Kyuhyun pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya'.

Merasa tak ada respon dari kekasihnya. Yesung kembali memaksanya. "Jawab aku, Wookie-ah.. apa yang dikatakannya, hum?"

Ryeowook semakin merona, ia menatap Yesung ragu lalu berkata. "Kyu bilang... malam ini kau akan menikmatiku sampai pagi." Ryeowook kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Yesung tertegun dan menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar penuturan sang kekasih. Tepat sekali, pikirnya.

"Astaga, dasar Evil Magnae sialan!"

*o*

"Hyung, kau ingat hari ini?" tanya Ryeowook dan sembari mendudukkan dirinya diatas sebuah sofa hitam dalam apartemen yang cukup besar itu. Kini ia dan Yesung telah sampai di apartemen Yesung untuk menginap bersama. Rencananya ingin merayakan hubungan mereka kembali. Tetapi, entahlah.

Yesung melepaskan jas abu-nya dan melemparnya sembarangan di atas tempat tidur. Lalu ia menghampiri Ryeowook dan duduk disampingnya. "Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku lupa. Hari ini adalah tanggal dua puluh tiga juli..." tiba-tiba Yesung mendekatkan dirinya kearah Ryeowook, membuatnya dengan refleks menjauh dan hampir berbaring diatas sofa. "Hari jadi kita yang yang ke-tiga." lanjut Yesung dengan nada menggoda di hadapan wajah Ryeowook. Membuat sang Kekasih manisnya itu lagi-lagi merona entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya sejak beberapa jam kebelakang karena Yesung.

Sedetik kemudian Yesung langsung beringsut memasang wajah sedihnya. Melihat pipi Ryeowook yang memerah ia jadi teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu atas perbuatannya yang menampar pipi sang kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Pipimu... apa masih sakit? Mianhae..." ucap Yesung lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus pipi yang pernah ia sakiti itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia lalu memegang tangan Yesung dipipinya. "Ini tak sesakit hati ini rasanya ketika aku harus cemburu padamu, Hyung..," dan Yesung kini juga tersenyum. Ia lalu mengecup pelan pipi yang dielusnya itu. Lalu Yesung menurunkan kepalanya dan mengecup dada Ryeowook yang terlapisi kaus hijau tosca. Seolah menghapus sakit hati yang pernah hinggap pada kekasih manisnya itu dengan mengecupnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu..." Ryeowook hanya tersenyum geli merasakan tingkah Yesung. Lalu didorongnya Yesung hingga bersandar pada sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yesung. Yesung sedikit kaget dan ia hanya balas memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dengan lembut dan menghirup aroma khas sang kekasih dari rambutnya yang selalu membuat Yesung merasa nyaman.

"Hyung... bolehkah aku menginginkan sesuatu untuk malam ini?" tanya Ryeowook masih dengan setia bersandar di dada Yesung. Ia kini memainkan jari-jarinya dengan jari tangan Yesung yang memeluknya.

"Ingin apa?" tanya Yesung lembut.

"Aku ingin... bermain denganmu." ucap Ryeowook merona dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yesung.

"Jangan bilang kau terpengaruh oleh Kyuhyun.." Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Kau tak peduli padaku, Hyung. Aku ini sudah dewasa dan aku juga membutuhkannya." Ucapan Ryeowook membuat Yesung terdiam dan berpikir. Mungkinkah Ryeowook yang memintanya malam ini? "Cukup tahu bahwa kau tak mencin-"

Ucapan Ryeowook seketika itu juga berhenti. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya yang diangkat paksa oleh Yesung di dagunya. Bibirnya telah bungkam oleh bibir Yesung dan mulutnya telah disumpal oleh sebuah benda hangat tak bertulang dalam mulut Yesung. Ryeowook sedikit kaget namun sedetik kemudian ia menikmati perlakuan Yesung yang selalu lembut padanya. Keduanya pun memejamkan kedua mata mereka untuk lebih merasakan kehangatan masing-masing.

*o*

"Panggil namaku, Chagiya. Hanya namaku..."

"Heahh.. Hyyu-"

"Aku bilang namaku, Chagiya..."

"Yehsunghh... K-KIM JONG WOO-AHNN!"

Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Kedua insan telah saling menyatu dalam dinginnya malam di atas sebuah tempat tidur king-size yang berderit secara ritmik. Deruan nafas dan desahan memabukkan masih mengisi ruangan diam itu. Bahkan angin malam yang berlari-larian dan menggoyangkan tirai beludru merah yang menggantung di tepian jendela tidak mampu mengusik kedua insan tersebut.

Wahai perasaan yang bernama cinta, kau buat ego dan nafsu menjadi sebuah momen... yang bebas.

END


End file.
